


Cyclical

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, will I ever be able to write Yutara that isn't super flowery and dramatic?? the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Katara is always thinking of her.





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Carousel

Katara is always thinking of her.

When the moon is full and the night dark she can _feel_ Yue’s strength in her blood, coursing through her body and kissing her fingers, drawing on the water as if it is a part of her own body – a part of _them_. She can imagine that Yue is there with her, physically, as a human girl, guiding her movements through superhuman instinct.

When the moon is new and unseen in all skies she thinks of her, but they are lonely thoughts. She knows the moon is still there, but she can’t feel its presence the way she’s accustomed to. Knowing where a loved one is means little when they are nowhere to be found.

In between the full and new moon Yue is there – gibbous or crescent, waning or waxing, clear or cloudy, night or day, she is _there_. The intensity of the full moon is missed, the loneliness of the new moon is dreaded, but her steady presence is comforting, and her light reminds Katara that there is always something to fight for.


End file.
